


A Menorah in Any Storm

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: A moment for lighting candles at The Pits. Double drabble.





	

A Menorah in Any Storm

By  
Dawnwind

Rain brought strong winds, rare thunder and lightning to Bay City. Drip drying, Hutch grinned at Starsky as they settled at the Pits with a handful of Lakers fans to watch the game.

“Two beers, Hug,” he said, ready for a victory. “Bet Starsk that Abdul-Jabbar would score forty points.”

“Never happen!” a patron yelled.

“He won’t get thirty.” Starsky laughed.

Huggy Bear poured Coors into two glasses just as the lights went out—and the TV. 

“We’ll miss the game.” Hutch blinked in the gloom. 

“Gotta get home.” One man left.

“We’ve got candles and lots of brew!” Huggy called, as people walked out.  
The dark bar was suddenly empty.

“Read the sports page tomorrow, Hutch— I’ll be right,” Starsky gloated. “Hug, where’re those candles?” 

“Hold this.” Huggy gave Hutch a flashlight. In the cone of light, he opened a box, lining up candles on the bar. Short, fat, tall and thin—nine in all.

“Wait, Hug,” Starsky said softly, grabbing the tallest. “I almost forgot.”

Hutch understood. He struck a match to light the shammus.

Starsky touched the flame to the other eight. _“Baruch atah adonai,”_ he said. “Happy last night of Hanukkah.”

“Right back atcha,” Huggy said.


End file.
